


haikyuu rare-pair one-shots

by bunnym41d



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Yamaguchi rare pairs, No Smut, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnym41d/pseuds/bunnym41d
Summary: MOSTLY YAMAYAMAYAMAGUCHIXKAGEYAMAI'm sorry it's just these two are my OTPMore information on the noted sectionI'm glad if this book had caught ur interest and you like the ship! I'll try to do more ships but just know that a lot of them would be about Yama yamaThank u for giving this cringey stuff a go !!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Whoever it is that reads this! I'll get to the point which is that these is a collection of one-shots.
> 
> They are random because I don't know when I will ever post new one-shots. Overall, my mind just doesn't come up with things quickly so I may be very very slow at uploading chapter D:
> 
> I plan on taking requests just not now... I apologize!
> 
> Anyways these will contain a lot of YamaYama!!  
> because they are honestly such a fluff ship and I love fluff and they're cute and yeah— I will like to show the fandom more of that certain ship!
> 
> Warnings?
> 
> I will put warnings according to the chapter, but I am planning on writing a bunch of fluff of every ship, so please don't expect smut or similar stuff. That’s just- nope!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for even reading this!
> 
> -bunnym41d  
> ٩( ᐛ )و

{{Unedited}}

He holds his breath as the other caressed his freckled face. Their proximity very very close.

He swears he can almost see his own reflection against those blue eyes.

Although that wasn't exactly what had made him freeze.

"Your freckles,,, they remind me of..."

Tadashi's eyes widen, his mind refusing to hear those next words. He doesn't want to hear them. He doesn't want to be reminded of how his other relationship went downhill. His current relationship was so different from his last, he doesn't want to find any similarities between them.

He sees his lips moving, silently hoping and wishing it was not the same words he used to hear.

He doesn't want to know how his freckles looked like constellations or stars. That was a past he didn't want to relive. That was a moment that should b forgotten. Those comparisons should never be brought up.

"They look like fireflies. Glowing with such beauty"

Tadashi looks at him shocked, staring back at those blue ocean eyes that were filled with slight concern.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Tobio said, wiping away the tears that formed with his thumb.

Tadashi spends no time but to place his lips against his. Slowly moving in sync.

That's right, Tobio was different. Every part of him was different. He feels slight guilt at how easily he could think Tobio could be compared to his last crush. Well, now ex-crush, considering he's well and the happiest with Tobio.

He smiles in the kiss, content that and hopeful that they would last forever.

Tobio kisses him again, softly, as both boys express their emotions in it.

Tadashi loves the way Tobio gave his freckles a different meaning.

The night ends with sweet reassuring and loving kisses.

.•* end *•.


	2. KuroYama

{{Unedited}}

Saying Yamaguchi was disappointed would be an understatement, he was mad, really mad.

He was currently picking up the flowers that were squashed and ripped. Every week, Yamaguchi would plant flowers, only to end up ruined by someone who apparently has no sense of manners.

He went back to the flower shop, taking care of the flowers that were inside and in display. He decided that by the end of the week, he will have to buy an extra security camera for outside. He doesn't exactly know when it happens but every morning he comes back to see his flowers he's working so hard to grow, they always end up squashed.

"I swear when I get my hands on-" Yamaguchi said only to be interrupted by a loud crashing sound beside the shop.

His garden.

Yamaguchi quickly but quietly walked towards the guy who was on the floor. Of course, his mood changed quickly as he heard groans, quickly getting worried for the stranger "a-are you ok?!".

The make with black hair looked up quickly, nodding slowly as he couldn't tell who he was. 

"Y-you're bleeding from you nose!" Yamaguchi squealed, dragging the stranger inside with him.

He really was disappointed in himself now. He should be happy that happened to him, after all he was certainly the culprit who kept ruining his garden.

He applied a few cotton balls towards where the blood came from, telling the other to pinch his nose from the top. 

The guy with a bed-hair-style blushed, observing the others look carefully.

Yamaguchi didn't like the way he looked at him, why was he even looking at him? Was it because of his weird brown-greenish hair? Or his freckles? Must be his freckles. It's not always where you see someone covered in freckles. Literally covered everywhere.

"What where you even doing riding on your bike so carelessly?" Yamaguchi asked, putting away the aid kit before he looked at the taller one.

He chuckled nervously "I uh— just like riding carelessly".

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes "Well it would be nice of you to be more careful from now on".

The boy simply nodded, bowing in small thanks as he left the small floral shop.

Unfortunately for Yamaguchi, it had seemed as his words did not get through the other's head.

This was because the day after they have talked, Yamaguchi found his small plants ruined.

Again

He would stay in the afternoon, deciding that he would talk to him again.

His attempts at doing so failed though, as everytime he would see the other, he would carelessly ride his bike at a unstoppable speed that he couldn't catch up to.

After a week, Yamaguchi laid a small hose on the ground, knowing the stranger would not see it as it was covered in small greenery.

Just as Yamaguchi had expected, the boy rode his bike quickly, soon falling towards the ground like before causing him to hit his face on the floor.

Yamaguchi got out the shop, the small bell ringing which notified the stranger of him.

He chuckled again "I was more careful this time".

Yamaguchi dragged him inside the shop "you say that as blood falls from your nose".

And just like before, Yamaguchi had tended his poor nose, giving him cotton bolls and such.

"Look— obviously you suck at listening. I told you to be careful!" Yamaguchi said, arms crossed as he stood on the opposite side from him.

The stranger smirked slowly inching closer "I didn't know you cared about me that much? We just met and you already feel the need to protect me?".

Yamaguchi stood there baffled "W-what?".

The stranger did not remove the smirk off his face "I don't mind going on a date with you though~".

Yamaguchi did not like the small warm feeling that formed in his chest.

"What do you mean? I don't care about you?" Yamaguchi said, his hands balled up to a fist. He was trying to keep his cool down. He usually never has to yell as people always listen and respect him, understanding him completely.

Yamaguchi was only trying to grow his favorite flowers, wanting to take care of them. He never couldn't though as a certain person always came and destroyed them.

"You don't have to lie~ it's fine! I said I'm willing to go on a date with you~" the stranger said still smiling.

"What's your name?" Yamaguchi asked, arms still crossed as he shifted his wight towards one leg.

"Kuroo Tetsurou at your service~" he said, mimicking what would be a charming prince.

Yamaguchi scoffed, pointing towards the ruined garden that could be seen from inside through the big glassy window.

"Well Tetsurou Kuroo, I have been trying to grow beautiful flowers but I can't because someone keeps destroying them!" Yamaguchi said, holding his glare on the other.

Kuroo's eyes widen "what now?".

Yamaguchi then proceeded to roll his eyes again. He swears this boy is testing his patience.

"You! Keep riding your bike! Unto my garden! I don't want to cause any further problems so I gave you a warning but it seriously is getting annoying after two weeks of your non-stop abuse towards the plants." Yamaguchi explained, trying to not sound rude at all as that was not his intention "I'm not saying you should stop riding you bike, I'm just saying it would be nice if you could just avoid that small place that is really avoidable!".

Kuroo stood with his eyes wide, surprised at the whole outcome which he did not expect at all. His thoughts coming up with a whole different reason.

"A-ah, that's why you kept looking at me then" kuroo said nervously, rubbing his neck as he avoided the other's gaze.

"What exactly went through your mind?" Yamaguchi asked, really not knowing how he could have said it so the other could misunderstand.

Kuroo kept silent, somehow having the inability to speak at that moment, blush rising up to his face.

Yamaguchi widen his eyes "Wha— you thought I liked you or something?".

Kuroo nodded slowly, knowing that he accidentally outed himself as he accepted to the 'date' he himself had offered.

Yamaguchi's face was then covered with blush as well "and you want to go on a date with me?".

Kuroo covered his face "oh god, just kill me right now— I swore I could have thought you liked me!".

Yamaguchi's face was still blushing "w-why would you assume that?".

Kuroo then looked at him, eyes making contact "because you would always blush and look at me! Even after you helped me! How would I assume you DON'T have a crush on me?".

Yamaguchi didn't even notice himself blushing, he was so sure he kept his glare at the other.

Yamaguchi then balanced on his heels, moving forwards and backwards as he looked down, arms behind his back in the process.

"I-if you stop destroying my garden, I'll go on a d-date with you" Yamaguchi mumbled, audible to Kuroo who stood there with the same amount of blush as Yamaguchi.

"Alright! Then when would you like me to pick you up?" Kuroo said, with a small excited look on his face.

'Cocky much?' Yamaguchi thought, crossing his arms with a smirk "Maybe next Saturday if that works for you~".

"At seven?" Kuroo asked, inching a bit too close towards yamaguchi's space. He nodded, not able to make eye contact as he did not want to blush even more. Kuroo nodded, going outside to pick up his bike.

Before he could leave, he stopped in front of the entrance, Yamaguchi standing in the door way.

"I never caught your name" Kuroo said, holding his bike so that it wouldn't fall.

The freckled boy gave him a small soft smile "Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi".

"Well see you this Saturday Yamaguchi~" Kuroo said before he rode off, quickly going towards his home.

Yamaguchi would be honest, he didn't think kuroo was being realistic. His relationship don't have enough luck to pass through life, even his friendships don't. So he only thought the other was playing with him, not wanting to actually date him.

Or so he thought.

Day after day, his garden was left untouched. Plants having their own time to bloom.

So when Saturday came, Yamaguchi felt nervous, cursing as he found himself already having small feelings towards the taller one.

He smiled as he saw the small greenery blooming from the healthy ground, being interrupted by a voice being him.

"Are you still willing in going out with me?" Kuroo asked, walking closer to Yamaguchi as his hands stayed in his pockets.

Yamaguchi blushed, avoiding his gaze "I... I stick to my word".

And with that, Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi's hands softly and guided them towards their lovely date.

☆彡  
Thank u for reading  
this chapter/ one-shot


	3. Chapter 3

{{Unedited}}

The water soaks in his feet, covering and then revealing the bright tiny dots splattered on his skin. The waves roll forward and backwards, comforting the stars, who's tears fell and became one with the ocean. Tiny stars began to be washed away by the waves and their foam.

He continues to cry in silence, the waves caressing his skin in the process.

He stops, sensing someone near.

He looks up to see something, or rather, someone so beautiful to him.

The sea comes closer, holding a small red creature with two arms. The stars was confused, looking at the boy's hands only to flinch as the red creature continuously snapped at him.

The stars backed away, afraid that it would have harmed him in some way. The sea widen his eyes, quickly setting the small animal down, shooing it away to go back to its home.

The sea looked at him before walking towards the wave.

His hands went below the waves that came forward to him, awaiting for something to arrive.

The sea quickly walked towards the stars, holding anything small creature in his hands, though this time the creature was a dark green. 

The stars looked at the small animal, awed by the size.

The sea extended his arms even more, insisting for him to hold it.

The stars looked at him, blinking twice before he carefully grabbed it.

The boy's tiny stars that covered his tanned skin beamed brightly, tinting the sand and water.

The sea blushed at his smile, silently wishing to see more of him and his bright stars that had illuminated him so beautifully.

The sea looked back and forward at the stars and the ocean water.

He quickly walked towards the stars, standing beside him before he stretched out his arms. The stars looked at him confused, still petting the small green creature's shell.

The sea had formed a bubble of water, almost the same size as them. Inside the water bubble were different small creatures who swam in ever direction.

The stars smiled even wider by now, inching closer to where his nose had felt the cold liquid. He gasped and quickly retreated, touching his nose before he giggled.

The sea blushed, now smiling at the others action.

The stars broke the silence, curious as to what purpose these creatures serve and everything else about them.

The sea had no choice but to tell, especially the way those brown eyes yearned for something else.

Wanting to learn something new perhaps.

So the sea began to explain, making the stars learn about the variety of creatures in the big bubble.

Of course, time itself had ruined the moment for them, making it time for the stars to leave.

The sea then spoke to him

-Will you come again?-

The stars looked at him, surprised honestly, the stars on his face becoming more brighter.

-I will-

They both threw each other a soft smile before returning to their usual homes, wishing that time would quicken its pace.

Though when the time came, the stars stood there, the same as yesterday; crying. Only this time, he wanted comfort from the sea.

The sea gladly embraced him, pressing their bodies closer, not caring about the baby stars that fell and stung him as they touched his skin.

The stars smiled as he calmed down, filled with joy as the sea made time for him.

The sea grabbed his hand like before, softly and carefully dragging him towards the water. This time, they walked a bit more further into the waves.

The stars halted, still cautious about going fully underwater. The sea gave him a small reassuring smile, explaining that where they stood was fine enough for both, no rush needed.

The stars smiled at him in return, happy that this time, he was closer to more animals he has not seen before.

Their night began again, filled with laughter and words that made them in a more jocular mood.

This time, instead of bidding each other goodbye's like yesterday, the stars asked a simple question.

-Would you allow me to stay with you-

The sea, without hesitation, nodded quickly in response. He enjoyed his bright presence.

And so that stars and the sea spend every hour together.

Though the moon had other plans.

The waves clearly got more fierce by ever passing minutes.

The sea held the stars protectively in its arm, knowing something else was coming.

The moon glared at the sea, not liking their close proximity. 

-Return him, Tobio-

The stars widen his eyes. This was the first time he has heard the sea's name, only just now realizing that they never really spoke about it.

-Why should I?-

The sea asked, not planning on letting something so important to him leave him.

-He belongs with me.-

The sea was now covered in grey clouds that stood above them. You could hear them roar if you simply closed your eyes and focused. Thunders and lighting mixing well together.

-He doesn't belong to you-

-Tadashi, come now, you know it's not good to leave from your home. Especially to someone who's offered it to you.-

The stars bit his lip, gripping his hold on the sea, not wanting to leave from his comforting embrace.

He sighed, knowing that such a wish would not be able. He sadly let go of the sea, pushing him away as he walked closer to the moon.

The moon then snapped his fingers, making them suddenly disappear.

The sea was left there in the sand, waves harshly swimming back and forward.

He was alone, once again.

He walked towards the sea, deciding to go on the deepest place, where not even light itself could reach.

He gripped his hands, not wanting to believe the fact that the stars left him, no matter how much the sea has comforted him.

The sea had showed a huge part of himself to the stars.

To Tadashi.

He sits quietly, not realizing he was crying as his tears blended in with the blue water.

After what seemed to be a week, the sea saw something that he himself had not expected.

He felt something, a tiny solid form hitting his hand. He placed it on his palm, inspecting it. He noticed it was a star, a bright tiny star.

As if on cue, more small stars began to fall around him. The stars surrounded him, lighting up every dark place that he thought was not possible, considering how deep they are.

It reminded him of rain, only this was rain made out of stars that glimmered in the darkest part.

The sea froze as he felt arms around him, seeing familiar arms covered in small familiar stars.

He unconsciously smiled, facing towards the boy who's smile itself was bright enough for his life.

-You didn't actually think I would have left you, right?-

The sea frowned, shutting his mouth as he had thought the worse.

-It's not like it hasn't happened before-

The stars looked at him, blinking several times before he giggled. This time, he hugged him from the front, arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed their foreheads together.

-Well it won't happen with me, I'll make sure you're stuck with me forever~ -

The sea smiled, tightly hugging him back.

They held each other, content that they will remain together no matter what.

This was the night they figured out their emotions

Where the sea fell in love with the stars

And

Where the stars fell in love with sea

🌊⭐️


	4. Chapter 4

"O-oh my! I can't b-believe this is really happening!" A beautiful chubby woman with short green hair stuttered out surprised, hands on her mouth as she stared at two knights in front of her bakery shop.

A younger boy with green hair and freckles patted his mother's back "who would've known we would have received amazing news early in the morning!".

"A-agree!" The woman said as she went behind the glass that displayed the different pastries in it. "T-Tadashi pass me the book! We need to go over the desserts! Especially us since you will be my assistant dear!".

Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed a thick book, looking at the white cover with a small cake painting on it "I understand mother!". He passed the book towards her which she grabbed and placed it in her bag.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, the son of the town's best baker, was excited as they had just received an offer from the king himself. The offer for baking many goods for a celebration and in return will receive about 2000 gold coins! Which was honestly a pretty good deal.

The king will be hosting an elegant ball for the prince's 20th birthday. Words says that it is for the prince to find his destined soulmate as he has not found them yet.

Yamaguchi wonders how the prince feels, having the possibility of finding his soulmate. He must have been very gloomed out his entire life considering one cannot see colors until they have made skin contact with their soulmate. He understands because he's in the same page, only he thinks he's staying just as he is for a much longer time.

The freckled boy has done his best in being patient, hoping to have found his soulmate as days passed. No matter how much he hoped though, every night ends with no sign of his destined other.

"Dont space out Dear, remember we have somewhere to be. Have you packed up your belongings already?" The kind woman asked, looking at him as she held her special cooking tools.

Right, they were moving to the castles as she will be given help from other bakers that work in the castle.

"Im on it mother, just thinking of what I might be forgetting" Yamaguchi said as he folded his apron, putting it inside his own bag.

His mother smiled at him, placing a small kiss on his head "You're not taking your book?".

"Of course! That is what was missing!" Yamaguchi then went upstairs, going towards his nightstand were the book was placed. He wouldn't tell anyone, except his mother, but he was a fantasy-fiction lover. The way magical creatures were thought as dangerous and angry only to become friends with the protagonist who's sweet and soft? The fairies that wondered through the forest, the magical plants and herbs that had powers. Everything was so beautiful in its own world that Yamaguchi has always wished to have lived in a fantasy world.

Especially the one he has read, and which was about a sorcerer growing up alone only to discover bits by bits about his forgotten memories, with a sprinkle of romance to top it off. 

Knock knock knock

Both Yamaguchi and Ms. Yamaguchi looked up towards the door, where the noise has come from.

"T-t-they're here!!!!" Ms. Yamaguchi stuttered out loud, not believing that it was finally happening. The knights were here to pick them up. The quickly opened the door, a tiny bit intimidated by their heights.

"Y-you're here!" Ms. Yamaguchi says awkwardly, unsure of what else to have said towards these people who seemed to rarely speak at all. She was a bit nervous as well if you haven't noticed.

"The king awaits for you at his palace, ready to discuss about the pastries you shall be doing for the prince's birthday" A tall knight says, having straight posture as he was taught.

Ms. Yamaguchi widens her eyes before going to get her bags, silently letting her son know to do the same "Well of course he is! In that case we must leave and not keep our majesty waiting for too long! Come along now Dear!".

Both Yamaguchi's enter the carriage that the knights had opened for them, making sure they were comfortable and their stuff were secure before leaving off towards the castle.

He wonders what it would be like entering and even staying at such an elegant rich castle with very rare used materials on the floors and walls.

He especially wonders how the prince looks and is, considering not everyone know who he is.

.•*•.

"Welcome Ms. Yamaguchi, Im glad you could make it!" A grown man with a strong blue hair said, arms crossed as the woman and her son slowly walked in.

"T-the pleasure is ours, your highness!" Ms. Yamaguchi half bowed, her son following her actions as to show their respect and appreciation for this opportunity.

"We do appreciate your agreement with this offer" The nice fit woman beside the king said, her hair similar to black silk as it reflected the bright lights with such smoothness "our son loves your pastries, having tried many, he found yours much more enjoyable than any".

Ms. Yamaguchi and her son looked shocked at this statement "he prefers ours?!".

The queen laughed at their reaction, already finding their presence in the castle very bright "Why yes he does. Our hardworking Knights have gone to every bakery that lays in our territory! And out of all them, he preferred yours to be served at the ball we shall be having!".

Yamaguchi was surprised over all, his mind flying with his thoughts as his mother continued the conversation. Why would a prince prefer his? Why out of hundreds? He doesn't quite understand but it's hard to believe that the prince would choose their pastries. He shook his head in order to remind himself to not get distracted in front of the King and Queen.

"And who may this be?" The queen asked as she looked at Yamaguchi, who flinched starts the question as now the attention was placed on him.

Ms. Yamaguchi quickly responded as she knew her son was not great at dealing with their attention "This is my son! He will be best assistant as he knows how to bake! Why he's always baking at home, helping me so much on days I can't attend costumers. He's my greatest pride".

Both the Queen and King smiled at Ms. Yamaguchi, finding it lovely at how well she talks about her own son.

"He certainly sounds as a young kind hardworking man! I'm sure his soulmate must be happy with him" the king said, not knowing how 'soulmates' was a touchy subject to Yamaguchi.

Before the mother could speak, Yamaguchi responded politely as he could "I- I have not found my soulmate, your highness".

"Poor you, we apologize for asking" the queen said in a soft voice "I'm sure you'll find them one day dear, it's just a matter of time!". The king hummed, agreeing with his lovely wife.

Yamaguchi smiled in return as he saw them, truly a wonderful couple. He hopes one day he can truly find his significant other, preferably now that he his young. 

After that small conversation, the King and Queen ordered a maid to come and show the green haired pair where the kitchen and their rooms were. She then introduced them to the people who will be helping Ms. Yamaguchi and her son bake at the celebration.

"Please do not be afraid to use anything and ask for extra ingredients, we are here to offer all the help we can" the maid said as she bowed before leaving off to finish her cleaning duties.

"If all is well, let's get started then" Ms. Yamaguchi exclaimed in a cheery tone, her assistants cheering in response, ready for instructions!

.•*•.

"It is nice go know that they have arrived safely" A young firm voice said as he held his sword, face sweaty from having a sword fight with his knight.

The maid bowed after she informed the prince that the bakers he had asked for have arrived at the castle, interrupting him from his training for only a small moment. 

"Looks like you need a break" the knight said with a smirk, his wooden sword pointing at the prince.

The prince rolled his eyes "me? You should look at yourself Tsukkishima. Seems as if you're running out of breath from some simple training".

"Im doing splendid, however you seem to be drained, almost as if you would faint Kageyama" The blonde knight smirked, being in his fighting stance.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, both wearing evil smiled with full intention of destroying each other.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, cuing them to begin the fight.

Kageyama's arms swung the sword in his hands, fighting with full potential. Tsukkishima smirked nervously, feeling himself at a slight disadvantage.

Kageyama ducked as the sword swung above his blue hair, swinging his leg by Tsukkishima's legs, making him trip backwards and fall towards the ground.

"You sure do a lot of big talk" Kageyama said with a smirk, panting from shortness of breath as his wooden sword's tip made contact with Tsukkishima's iron armor.

Tsukkishima smiled in defeat, as always "I must train you to not lose control when others try to provoke our genius prince and perhaps attempt to distract you with their words".

Kageyama rolled his eyed playfully, extending his hand to help the knight stand up. Tsukkishima, after needing a hand, brushed away the extra dust on him with his gloved hand.

"Im pretty sure the only one who can tick me off is your dumbass" Kageyama said, walking towards a black horse with a beautiful braid in it.

Tsukkishima, though, walked towards a hazel golden horse, or well that's what it's fur had made it look like "Forgive me for not being used to a peasant who uses sarcasm to tick you off".

"Shut up" Kageyama muttered as he glared at him. Despite their arguments they were a compatible fighting duo, strongest out of everyone they had come across. 

"I heard the bakers are here already, will you be greeting them?" Tsukkishima asked as he brushed his horse's hair, paying no mind to his previous glare.

Kageyama nodded "after I take a bath of course. I do find their blueberry pies rather very tasty". Tsukkishima hummed softly, a small question wandering in his mind.

"Let's hurry up then, they will probably become more busy as time goes on considering they hope to fulfill your hungry needs" Tsukkishima said before walking towards the castle, Kageyama sighing as he followed him.

After his shower duties, he walked downstairs were the kitchen should be, on the first floor. He then walked towards the door, Tsukkishima standing beside him as he knocked on the door softly.

Kageyama waiting silently, wincing slightly as he heard a sudden sound from pots and pans clashing against each other.

Loud voices and chatter were heard from inside before the door suddenly opened up.

Kageyama's eyes went wide as he stared directly at brown eyes, gazing down at the white powder that colored his skin.

"P-prince!" The women, or chef, half-yelled as she got up from helping one of her assistants that had fallen down.

The freckled boy, who's gaze had went back and forward from his mother to the prince many times, gasped before bowing down as well. The entire baking crew had done the same, respectfully greeting the prince.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Yamaguchi" Kageyama said, remembering the name his mother had told him. He looked towards the boy who had opened the door, who was slightly shaking from being the closest one to the prince. Does he really have a bad impact on him? Ignoring his own question, he does find the boy's looks similar to the chefs. Perhaps they are relatives or of some sort.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, I just thought It would be nice to greet you all who will be doing so much at ball" Kageyama said, rubbing his neck nervously. He hopes he's not intruding at all.

Ms. Yamaguchi shakes her head as she walks to stand next to her son "Why of course not! It's a pleasure to see you your highness! Please! Ask or tell us anything that you might need!".

"Well if you insist..." Kageyama slowly brought his hand up to his chin, hesitating wether to ask or not "if it's possible, could you prepare us a blueberry pie?".

Tsukkishima rolled his eyes as he rested a hand on his hip, of course he would ask that. Kageyama loves blueberry desserts.

"Well of course! Tadashi will prepare it as fast as he can!" Ms. Yamaguchi said with a smile, pushing his son towards the other table which was clean.

Kageyama slightly tilted his head "Wait— does this mean you're not the one who has baked the blueberry sweets?".

Ms. Yamaguchi nodded, smile filled with pride "why of course! Many town folks do not like blue berry desserts so we hardly bake any, however my son here loves blueberries! So he took it upon himself to learn and bake many blueberry sweets! I can assure you that he is much more experience than I am".

Kageyama looked at her son who looked down at the ground, hands behind them as he avoided the prince's gaze. Well doesn't he look adorable standing like that— Kageyama quickly shakes his head from having such a strange thought.

"Apologies for Interrupting, but the Queen and King ask for the prince to see them at this moment" Tsukkishima said after a maid had whispered the same words to him "we will check up on you after".

Tsukkishima bowed before dragging the prince away.

Yamaguchi doesn't know why, but something about the prince's eyes had pulled him in, despite not being able to see color. He wonders why...

"Tadashi! Dear, this is no time for you to space alright!" Ms. Yamaguchi said as she squeezed her sons face with both of her hands. It was just something she liked to do out of love.

Yamaguchi quickly washed his hands before doing the blueberry pie in a separate table, doing it very quickly with ease as he is used to making this.

He smiled once the blueberry pie was done, adding a tiny drizzle of honey over it. It was appetizing that Yamaguchi was thinking that he could've eaten it right there at that moment. But he controlled himself of course.

"Um, excuse me" the maid from before said as she walked towards Yamaguchi "is it ready?". Yamaguchi smiles as he cuts the pie into symmetrical triangle pieces, setting the big flat white bowl (where the pie was in) unto the tray. "There, they should have no problem with cutting it" Yamaguchi says with a smile before passing two cups to the maid "I uh have also made some tea! If that's alright?".

The maid smile, nodding her head "yes of course! Thank you!". She then held the tray and picked it up one one swift move. One could tell this was something she is used to.

Yamaguchi smiled in return, waving a hand as she left. He hopes the prince finds the pie tasty again, or else when would dig a hole in the ground and go in it and go over every life decision he's ever made.

Soon, time ticked and it was time for all of them to go to bed, the maid showing their rooms once again.

"And here is your room Yamaguchi-san, next to your mothers. You're even belongings have been put away into the cabinets" the maid said with a sweet smile as she opened the tall door to reveal a neat folded silk blanket on an elegant bed "If you find any issues with it, please knock on my door. My room is right across from yours!".

Yamaguchi nodded, fiddling with his hands as a question wandered through his head. "Any questions?" The maid asked, questioning the sudden silence.

"Um, just one if you don't mind" Yamaguchi said softly, not taking his eyes away from his freckles hands "I-is there a library I can use here? You know to read books and uh stuff".

Yamaguchi was sure there should be one, considering he was in a castle. They probably have one-of-a-kind type of stories! Stories you can't get nowhere but here!

The maid's mouth opened for a few seconds, finding no words before deciding to force herself "I'm sorry but unfortunately we don't have one". With that, the woman quickly left to her room, not gazing back at Yamaguchi. The freckled boy frowned, not giving too much thought about her reaction as he was now gloomed out.

He slowly closed his eyes, letting the blanket lull him to sleep as he hugged an extra pillow.

.•☼•.

The sun's light leaked through the slightly opened curtains, waking Yamaguchi up from his deep slumber. The sun was just rising, so Yamaguchi could tell it was very early. He's used to waking up at this time, helping his mother prepare the bakery shop. However, the only difference now was that he slept peacefully, on an elegant bed that Yamaguchi was quite worried that he would dirty it somehow.

He laid on the bed for a few minutes after stretching, processing how life is different for now. He would make sure to save this memory, of living in the castle that is.

Soon a knock was heard through the room, Ms. Yanaguchi's mother peeking beside the now open door "I see you're all tidied up already!".

Yamaguchi hummed in response, tying the lace together on his vest before following his mother out the door.

"Tadashi dear, today we will be busy ok? We will be doing many pastries again, however this time, our majesties will be trying it so we must do our best ok!" Ms. Yamaguchi said with a smile, reassuring her son that they could do this.

This is what Yamaguchi admired about his mother. Despite being a single mother, she never let her emotions take over her. Yes they were present but she rose up and continued to be strong for her child. Despite being among high class people, she does not let her nerves get to her. She really is a strong person.

Yamaguchi nodded, already excited about the thought of cooking for the prince.

When they got to the Kitchen, Ms. Yamaguchi quickly went over to the pastries they will be serving, which was a lot! The Queen and the Prince will help them choose what we need to improve and what will be served at the celebration!

With that, the kitchen crew began on their work, having spectacular teamwork between each other.

Soon, the maid informed them that they should be ready by thirty minutes. Everybody gave each other confident looks, knowing that they did amazing. They helped each other, along with some other maids, serve the plates on a large table in the dining room, were the queen and the prince will come shortly.

After they were done, the crew stood in a single file line, side by side as they awaited for the others.

"Good afternoon" a voice said as they walked towards the dining room, looking at the people who have made it. They all bowed, showing their respects for the greeting from a high class person "good afternoon your majesty!".

"This smells lovely Ms. Yamaguchi, I wonder how long it must've taken you to finish all of these sweets" The queen said with a soft smile, proud of her.

Ms. Yamaguchi gave another big smile as she patted her sons head "well I could've had done it without my precious son and team! We all worked together and this was the outcome my majesty!"

The queen hummed in response, looking at her son "go ahead Tobio, feel free to try whichever one you like first". The prince looked at his mother after observing all the people in front of them, especially the freckled boy.

The prince nodded before taking a step forward, soon close enough to use his fork and try the sweets that laid in front of him.

With that, both the Queen and Prince tried the one's that had caught their eye, absolutely loving the taste. They gave Ms. Yamaguchi their approval, they would certainly love these to be given to the guests at Tobio's birthday!

Ms. Yamaguchi was so happy that she baked some cake for her and the others that worked along side with her! However, when Ma. Yamaguchi had just placed the batter in the oven, Yamaguchi was called outside the kitchen from the maid. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow before walking out towards the hallway where she waited.

"Is something wrong?" Yamaguchi asks, a bit concerned. The maid bows down, making Yamaguchi flinch at her sudden action. "I apologize for having lied to you yesterday!" The maid said, soon standing back up in her straight posture "We do have a library which is located on the second floor! It was actually made for the prince who loves to read so I had to ask for his permission!".

Yamaguchi shook his head, he understands her completely. He knows why she lied now. That doesn't mean he was used to people giving him a bow as a respectful apology.

"I shall take you now if that's what you wish for" she said with such a soft voice that could probably make everyone fall in love with her. Yamaguchi whispered a 'Please' before following her.

He knew it! He just did! Although he does wonder, if the library belongs to the prince, does that mean he likes books just as much as he does? Oh how much Yamaguchi wished to have his own library.

It was around noon and the sun was setting, the leftover lights illuminating the huge library room through the large windows.

He looked up at the aisles, finding very exciting to see the amount of books that were in front of him. One specific one laid out to him though, which was in the top row. Yamaguchi thought he could have get it but it was too high for him to reach. He stood on his tippy toes and reached for the book before a paler hand reached for it.

Yamaguchi flinched as he thought he was the only one in the room. "So it is you" the prince said as he held the book, gazing back and forward at the book and him "I would've never guess you like reading as well".

Yamaguchi quickly bowed down "A-apologies your highness, I was just trying to get this book. Nothing else!".

Kageyama's heart felt warm at seeing his soft flustered reaction, finding really cute. he can't believe he just thought.

"Please, don't apologize. I've given you full permission to use this place as you please Alright?" Kageyama said with a smile, passing the book right back to him.

Yamaguchi hummed in response, grabbing the book from the other hand and reading the title once again.

"Yasushi and the Blue Dragon, one of my favorites" Kageyama said he re-read the title out loud. Kageyama smirked in his mind knowing he had caught the other's attention.

"Y-yes! It is my favorite as well! Or well, it is the best one I have read!" Yamaguchi said with a wide smile, looking back at the book "but I never knew there was a second book!".

"Oh? The one you're holding is the second one right? Then you're in for a lot of ... fluff? I think that's the word" Kageyama said as he crossed his arms, looking towards the side as he wondered in his thoughts. Yamaguchi giggled, making the other blush slightly "meaning it's adorable? I understand and it certainly makes me want to read it now!".

"My favorite part was when Yasushi saved him! From the bad king of course! When he showed up out of no where and saved Kazuko! Especially when they fought together! It did take a toll on Yasushi but Kazuko was there to pull him back up. Oh! And when Kazuko came back for Yasushi! And when all the fireflies illuminated them- of course it didn't really happen but you could just imagine it! " Yamaguchi said with happy closed eyes, standing in awe as he memorized the story.

Kageyama gave a short laugh, finding his ongoing ramble enjoyable. Yamaguchi blushes as he realized now what he was laughing at, knowing it was a habit of his that he often couldn't control. 

"I-I'm so sorry your highness- I didn't mean to ramble!" Yamaguchi said as he waved his hand sideways, as if he could shoo away the awkward tension that he himself had created.

Kageyama shook his head, reassuring the other "please don't be, it is nice to see someone else speak about books as much as I do. I often find myself lonely as I do not have anyone else to share these excitement with. I hope you know you are always welcome here".

"R-really?" Yamaguchi said, couldn't help the heat that formed his face "I'm glad to hear that! That um you can share you interests with me, not that... you know... lonely part...". 

Kageyama's hand tingled, feeling as if something wanted to spark. He doesn't know if it was because he wanted to pat the other's long hair or he was simply going crazy.

"Please, if you'd like, join me. We can talk about all of your favorite stories and the one's you have read" Kageyama said with a smile, a hand extending itself to show the tables, implying that he would like for both of them to sit in it. 

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement before following him, where both boys sat in the opposite ends from each other.

Despite the weird tension that they started with, they slowly began to feel more comfortable between each other. They went to talking about genres and what their favorite ones were to talking about several of other books belonging to that specific genre. They were surprised at how many similarities they had, Including the stories that they both have read.

During that moment, both their hearts felt tiny sparks of joy, feeling themselves heat up at just the thought of each other. They did felt bad for feelings like this, considering they weren't soulmates at all. All I can say is that friendship was not the only thing that they wanted to form.

As days passed, the prince and Yamaguchi had gotten really close, even befriending his knight very easily which was something not many could do. The knight, Tsukkishima, had even enjoyed his presence, finding him more 'tolerable' than the Prince.

Yamaguchi had learned many things about them as well. He knows that Tsukkishima has a significant other who is also a knight! He doesn't remember quite well but he's sure he's seen Tsukkishima with an orange-haired boy. He seemed to be very happy around him so he can only assume that they were together.

He had also learned that Kageyama likes milk, which is very adorable if you ask him. He's often grumpy and has a grumpy face that many mistake it as some sort of threat. In reality, Kageyama's is just stressing on what's the best way to socialize with others. Living in a castle all by himself did not help at all, so Yamaguchi made it a goal of his to help Kageyama be more social.

So on the moments and days they where free, Yamguchi gave some tips from here to there that could help Kageyama be able to speak to others. Of course, they couldn't do it without Tsukkishima's constant teasing.

Day by day both their hearts's desire for each other increased drastically. Yamaguchi feelings sad as he knew the prince already is in search for their soulmate, and Kageyama who didn't care much other than the freckled boy, even considering cancelling the celebration and ask for his hand, not caring if he was his soulmate or not.

No matter how much they wanted to make hand contact, they refused to make any slight contact.

Soon, the day of the celebration had arrived; the whole castle was practically busy with maids and chefs running around. Yamaguchi and his mother, and the crew as well, had worked on the pastries all night, making them smile in relief as they finished. By the time they were done, the sun had already made its way above the ground.

Yamaguchi slowly shook his head, slowly walking towards the library, swaying sideways a bit.

By the time he got there, a smile plastered itself on to his face, walking down by a table by the window. Yamaguchi likes being in the library, it's much more quiet and looks just like his dream place to stay at any time. However he also wanted to appreciate this library before he leaves... tomorrow.

He slowly rests his head on top of his arms as he looks outside the window, sitting down on the table. 'His future wife is very lucky' he thought gloomed out.

He soon flinches from a towel placed on his head.

"You look like shit" Tsukkishima says as he rubs the towel on his hair, cleaning it from all the flour and sugar and possible some batter it had.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, still looking out the window as he let Tsukkishima continue "thanks for the compliment".

"No problem"

Tsukkishima continued to clean some parts before folding it neatly. He just came to check up on him, an order from the Prince himself. He had looked at him suspiciously before obeying what he said to do.

"Tsukki, would you mind if I tell you something weird" Yamaguchi said, wearing a tired and sad expression, still wearing a smile though.

Tsukkishima hummed in response, waiting for what he wanted to tell him. Why would it be weird?

"I... I think I am in love with the prince" 

Tsukkishima's eyes widen as he looked down at him. Love? That's absurd,,, how did it even come to this? He's not even sure anymore, however he does know that the other feels the same.

"That must be awful" Tsukkishima said in his usual tone, knowing it wouldn't offend Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi giggled sadly before looking at his own hands "exactly what I have thought Tsukki. Even I can't believe I'm saying this".

"You, Yamaguchi" Tsukkishima said turning around the start walking away "have absolute horrible taste, but I suggest you go for it if you want".

Yamaguchi's eyes twitched at that response, ignoring it completely as the other left. It was time for him to get ready. He's sure they have left him some clothes in his room. He'll come back to the library once more, he decided to simply take a small break from the room.

Hour by hour, it was finally time for the prince to find his beloved wife/ husband.

Tadashi stood by his mother, far away in the back of several or royal crowd. Princesses smiled and laughed together, wondering about the prince's looks.

Other's were simply there from the invitation.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets were heard through the whole ballroom, signaling them that the greatest moment has arrived.

"We now present you, Our lord, King Akutagawa; his highness, Queen Aiya; and their beloved son, Prince Tobio".

Everyone clapped for their presence, glad to see them all doing well.

"Welcome everyone" The queen said as she stepped up "I am delighted you could all make it here in time. As you all know, Today is my dear son's birthday. However not only do we intend to celebrate this amazing special day for us, but we hope to find his soulmate as well. Please don't be afraid to speak with him, he's a true well raised gentlemen who hopes to find his significant other".

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed at the 'hopes to find his significant other'. He just wanted to be with Tadashi, alone.

After his mother had given him his speech, Kageyama was taken down towards the floor, Walking down the stairs.

As soon as the guards separated away from him, a flock of princesses cams running towards him, asking him many questions even offering to dance with them. He told them that he will take turns as he doesn't really want to spend much time with them.

All in the back, Yamaguchi stood watching him sad eyes. His social skills have indeed improved, as he was now smiling with other princesses and dancing amazingly with them. They even seem to fall in love with him. No doubt that his soulmate had came to ball. Kageyama will find his true love and forget about him once and for all. It probably will be for the best, or so Yamaguchi thinks.

After finishing his drink, he goes outside towards the garden. Oh what a beautiful place indeed. He remembers when Kageyama have him a tour and explained every species of flowers they had in their garden. There ones that were particularly special as Tadashi could tell they glowed. The center of the flowers were so bright, the they could illuminate a whole dark room. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi could not see the colors... yet.

It turned into hours as Yamaguchi sat on the bench, admiring the flowers and lost in thought. He truly wanders how colors look like.

Yamaguchi then turned around as he heard footsteps behind him, widening his eyes at realizing who it was. "Kageyama! What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi said as he stood up, wiping non existent dust off his pants.

Kageyama chuckled as he looked at the ground "it was a pain in the ass dancing with every girl that came up to me. I doubt my soulmate is even here".

Kageyama then looked at the bush behind Yamaguchi, walking closer to both of them "I see you were looking at them again".

"I- uh well- they're just really captivating Kageyama! I truly wonder what color they are" Yamaguchi said as he looked at the flowers, holding his hands up to his chest with a sad look.

"Does that mean you'd do anything in order to see colors? Finding your soulmate that is..." Kageyama asked in a small yet low voice. He doesn't want to hear the answer, yet he proceeds to ask.

"I-I guess. I would really love to see colors, plus be with the person I'm meant to be. It'd be a win win for me right!" Yamaguchi said with a fake bright smile. It's true that he loves Kageyama right now, however if they're truly not soulmates, Yamaguchi has faith that he will find his own soon and he will be happy at last.

"I see..." Kageyama said, hiding his face with his bangs. He then grabbed a flower. He comes to the conclusion that he will never have Yamaguchi, despite wanting to be with him. The only thing that is important is that he stays happy.

Kageyama, before returning back to the ballroom, recalls a certain comment.

'You never know Tobio, he could be your soulmate. You should find out, and when you do, make your own decision'

Ah wise words from the bratty Tsukkishima Kei.

With that, along with Kageyama's hesitation for obeying the sarcastic Knight, went with the plan.

"Here" Kageyama said as he cut the flower by the stem, turning to face the freckled boy who looked at him confused. With a deep breath, he slowly placed the fluorescent flower on his ear, making it appear as Yamaguchi was wearing it.

A spark was felt as Kageyama's hands made contact with his ear, both pair of eyes widening in a split second as they witnessed it all. Their surroundings soon displayed different colors, making Yamaguchi able to finally see Kageyama's eyes.

They were shocked, not knowing this would have happened at all.

"It's you..." Kageyama whispered, soon smiling as he felt extremely joyful for this outcome. He's his soulmate and Yamaguchi is his. This was certainly a huge celebration.

"I- we? Us?" Yamaguchi stuttered out confusingly, taking off the flower and looking at it. The flower was neon pink in the middle that failed to purple then to blue. It was beautiful.

"I knew it would suit you" Kageyama said with a soft smile, that melted Yamaguchi's heart. Oh how lucky he feels at this exact moment. Oh how much he thanks the heavens for making him Tobio's soulmate.

"T-Thank you" Yamaguchi said, placing it back on his ear. He doesn't know how it all happened but he's not complaining either.

Kageyama sucked in his breath before asking a risky question "Can I... Can I kiss you?" 

Yamaguchi laughed at his worried nervous face, finding it adorable. 

"Yes you can"

Kageyama's eyes wide before going back to normal, slowly leaning in towards his lips. This... this was a dream come true for both of them.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, separating due to lack of air. That was amazing, very pleasurable. They yearned for this for so long.

"We must tell my parents at once-"

"Wait" Yamaguchi said sadly, mixed with slight fear. "Can we... Can we have this night just for us?". Yamaguchi was scared his parents would disagree of this. They were probably expecting someone royal, someone high class. If he can, he would like to spend just one day with his precious soulmate.

They were immensely happy as they ran towards the Library, both happy to witness the drawings on the books.

Kageyama then took him up to his room, where they cuddled for hours and hours.

"I promise you Yamaguchi, that I will never let you go from here on now. I'm absolutely happy to have found you"

"And so am I. Words cannot express how long I've been waiting for this moment. I love you now, tomorrow and forever".

"I love you too, forever and always".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆彡  
> Here u go ^ ^  
> Soulmate au and fantasy!!  
> sorry for making the ending  
> boring too ,, I’ll continue to do my best :)


End file.
